


Glimpses of Grey

by arobynsung



Series: Grey (Remus Lupin) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus stopped right behind Lupin, watching the other man lose himself slowly in front of a cold grey slab of marble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **This could easily follow my last drabble, [Grey](http://community.livejournal.com/song_of_a_robyn/7338.html#cutid1), but can also stand alone. Written as a combination of [](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_writersblock/profile)[**hh_writersblock**](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_writersblock/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/)'s prompt of "_sign_".

Severus stopped right behind Lupin, watching the other man lose himself slowly in front of a cold grey slab of marble. They hadn't buried Black, there was no body to prepare, to cleanse with the old magics, nothing to lay to rest.

So instead they had this cold slab of marble fixed into the ground to act as a remembrance and tribute to the man. Severus could hardly contain himself at the irony of it, Black wherever he was would have hexed them all into the next century-a dead slab of grey rock, served the bastard right. It hardly spoke of the man, nothing representative of the constant animation and _life_ that shone from him. Even Severus had to admit that the man was no stone, nothing solid and constant, but always fluid and in motion; maybe if Dumbledore had understood this he'd have known better than to stick the man in that wretched house.

He wondered if Lupin grieved over the marker, maybe he wished for something else, a plant,a tree. Something always in motion, trying to reach higher beyond it's limits. A tree, life giving, full and definitely representative of Sirius.

Lupin moving in front of him brought him out of his thoughts, he leaned back into an upright position, correcting the boneless slouch he'd fallen into. Severus knew that Lupin had heard him walk to him, the beast within him seemed more alert lately, as if protecting the broken man within.

"Are you going to stand there brooding behind me, or are you going to join me, Snape.?"

Severus tried not to flinch, why would he in the first place, Lupin rarely called him by anything other than his given name. Even when angry, it had always been Severus.

He did however move forward to stand by the wolf.

Nothing was said for a while, each man lost in his own thoughts till, "Oh would you sit down! You're sucking all my-" Remus lifted his hand dismissively, "Just sit down, Severus."

Again, Severus complied, forcing himself not to question why he let the other man tell him what to do.


End file.
